Call of the Clan
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: Prequel to Lost&Found. Kurama feels different and the rest of the team wants to know why


**Kurama is experiencing some….difficulties. It's time for the Clan Call and he was kicked out years ago. What will he do?**

**Disclaimers: I own neither character nor song so please don't sue e! I only have 50 cent to my name!**

**I was wondering what would happen if one of the characters had a ritual or some other so I decided to write one.**

***lyrics***

**Call of the Clan**

Kurama woke up feeling oddly mischievous. That can't be right. The only time he had this feeling was when he's in youko form. But he couldn't be in youko form. Youko Kurama couldn't come. He didn't call on him. That's the only time youko was let loose. Other than just for the hell of it, like if he wanted to run through the trees n the park or feel the moon on his skin. Then he would let the youko have some harmless fun. No stealing, no killing, and definitely no sex. So far they agree on these terms together.

Thinking he was crazy he ran a hand in his hair and walked to the bathroom. Picking up a brush he looked at himself in the mirror.

"AAAH!"

Instead of Shuichi looking back at him, Youko Kurama was. His silver hair hung down to his waist, not a sign of a knot or tangle and his cat-like ears lay flat on his head when he yelled.

"Shuichi, is something wrong? I heard you scream." Oh no, it's Shiori! If she found him like this she'll have a heart attack.

"I'm fine, kaasan. I slipped on the rug," he said.

"You sound funny. Are you feeling well?"

He cursed. "No, actually, kaasan. I feel a little queasy. Go ahead to work and I'll stay home."

"Not till I get a good look at you." And she tried to open the door.

"Kaasan, no!" And he tried to hold the door against her, "I'm not wearing anything!"

"Well, put something on."

He was running out of excuses and he didn't look a thing like his Shuichi. If he tried to hide his hair and tail she would surely see his height difference and the change of color in his eyes. And his facial features. He didn't know what to do. Grabbing a towel he took off his clothes and wrapped it awkwardly around his waist, no thanks to the tail. Closing his eyes he concentrated as best as he could.

"Shuichi, what's taking so long? I'm coming in." she opened the door to reveal Shuichi in a wrapped towel, his red hair sticking up everywhere like he just woke up, which he did.

"Kaasan, please!"

"Nothing I haven't seen before. Let me see," she said and put a hand on his forehead. "You are warm. Well, you could stay home from school. You need a break."

"But, kaasan…"

"No `buts', mister. School can afford to have their star pupil a day off. I don't like leaving you alone but I have an important meeting today so call me if you need anything."

"Yes, kaasan," he said and she walked out. Signing he uncurled his tail around his hips hidden beneath the towel. He wasn't able to revert fully back to Shuichi. He cursed when his youko form took over again. And it didn't last long.

What was wrong with him? The youko part of him didn't revert back and Shuichi certainly didn't call him. So how did he revert back? That was when he felt the singing in his nerves. It was like a song singing throughout his body, pulling him toward somewhere. Calling him.

"Damn!" It was the Call of the Clan. The pack has gathered for the convention. What was he to do? He couldn't go. He'd been kicked out centuries ago.

He tried to revert back to his Shuichi form again and was success full, but his ears stayed. Not bothering with his morning bath he ran to his bedroom and got dressed, putting a sports caps he doesn't know where he got and ran out the door. He didn't know how long he would be able to stay in this form and he had to find Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Running to Yusuke's and Kuwabara's school he walked up to the office and told them it was a family emergency. Walking to the class room he told the teacher the same story.

"Kurama, is anything wrong," asked Kuwabara when they were out of the school.

"Is Shiori all right," asked Yusuke.

"Shiori is fine and no everything is wrong!"

"What's wrong, Kurama?"

Kurama looked around to see if they were alone. They were. He was about to tell them when his head felt dizzy and everything went vertigo. He was reverting back to his youko aspect! His time was up!

He ran into a nearby ally and hide behind some trash cans in the far back, Yusuke and Kuwabara following him. They watched as the redhead huddled behind the trash cans in the dark.

"Kurama, what's wrong? Is a demon after you?" asked Yusuke loudly but not enough to attract attention.

"Urameshi, his ki is spiking," said Kuwabara scared

"What?!"

"His aura is going ballistic!"

They looked at Kurama who was surrounded by a white mist. As it cleared he stood up and carefully walked toward them, still keeping out of sight from passersby.

"I need your help," he said as the two friends mouths fell when the beheld Youko Kurama.

~*~*~

Hiei watched his sister do the chores around the temple. After spending a month in Makai it was good to be in his real home again. His sister was humming a little tune while Genkai sipped tea on the porch, enjoying the silence as always. He didn't pay much attention to the three familiar signatures that were coming up to the temple, till they were almost in view. What the hell?! Youko Kurama?! What is he doing here?! He had gotten so used to Kurama's youko signature that he didn't even think about the strangeness of him being there!

Jumping down the ground he looked at his friends as they walked the last few steps. Kurama wore a trench coat and cap to hide his ears and tail. As he walked up to the temple he pulled them off. His ears were hurting from staying flat on his head for so long.

Hiei drew a hesitant breath. Kurama was magnificent in both forms! How he long for the redhead fox, wanting him. He learned long ago that what he felt for the fox was love but he didn't know how to express it. So he shut people out like he always did, letting Kurama in every once in a while and giving him hints, like saving his back when he needed it and caring for the fox's wounds when he was hurt. So far the fox doesn't even notice. He even went to lengths as to acquire the Black Dragon just to impress Kurama. It was rumored the youko liked powerful demons and Hiei hoped the Dragon would get Kurama to notice him and it did, for a while. Hiei was out of ideas so now he's just letting it be. Let the fox choose his path and support him on it. He would be a….friend. What would Youko Kurama want with the Forbidden Child, damned by his own people and cast out? To Kurama he was nothing more than a friend and ally. And that was the way he was going to keep it, no mater what his feeling tell him.

Kurama walked up to Genkai, soothing his aching ears and looked at her. She had looked up from her cup when they walked up and was looking at Kurama suspiciously, like she wanted to hide her fine China. He twitched an ear at her; he knew what she was thinking. But he wasn't here to steal. He needed help.

"I have a problem," he said.

"I can see that," said Genkai. "And what do we owe Youko Kurama's gracious presence for?"

"Nothing good. I need Koenma and Botan here too. I hate saying things twice."

Genkai nodded and went inside. Everyone lazy around to wait on the brat Prince and bubble headed guide to the afterlife. Kurama sat under a tree, his tail thumping on the ground at his side angrily, Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying to knock each other out again and Yukina went to make some more tea. Hiei stood where he was looking at Kurama, wondering what was wrong with the fox. He only changed to his youko form when there is serous trouble, so what could it be? Only the fox could tell him. Taking a chance he walked over to the fox and knelt be side him, resting his arms on his knees.

"What's wrong, fox?"

"I'll tell you when Koenma and Botan get here," growled Kurama. Hiei took the hint and didn't say anything, just sat on the ground next to Kurama. Kurama was surprised by this behavior toward Hiei. Normally the fire Koorime would go up in a tree or stand to the side. But now he sat beside Kurama, who considered him a best friend. Kurama looked at the fire demon from the corner of his eye as Hiei watched the two delinquents fight. Kurama never denied his feeling toward his best friend but showing them was another matter. Who would believe that Youko Kurama had fallen in love? And with the Forbidden Child at that? He did every thing he could to let Hiei know he loved him but the Koorime has his emotions too bottled up that he can't possibly feel what Kurama does. So he tried to take that wall of ice around Hiei's heart and melt it. Not all of it. His non-caring attitude is one of the things Kurama loves best about him. As time went on he stopped pursuing Hiei but he never stopped loving.

He sighed softly as Koenma and Botan appeared, Koenma in his teenage form. He stood and walked over to greet them.

"What is so important that you had to call an immediate meeting," said Koenma. Yukina and Genkai had returned awhile ago and Yukina was serving tea.

"The Clan Call," said Kurama. Koenma's eyes narrowed, Botan clutched her oar, Hiei stiffened and Yukina gasped. Genkai nodded as Yusuke and Kuwabara looked confused.

"Already," asked Koenma.

"Yes," said Kurama, "it has been a hundred years so it is time for the Gathering but I don't know how I'm going to sate the call this time."

"What did you do the other times," asked Genkai.

"I stayed near Youko populated towns so I wouldn't go mad."

"Um, excuse me," said Yusuke raising his hand as if in class, "could you fill me and Kuwabara in, cause we're lost."

"Every hundred years youkos would get together at sacred place and basically forget their troubles. They are called by the Clan Call. It is kind of hard to explain but what it feels like is a singing throughout your body. That's about all I can describe. We go to the sacred ground and party. We dance sing, drink, play games, and praise Inari for creating us in her image."

"How are we going to get you through it now," asked Kuwabara.

"I don't know."

They all were silent. Yusuke and Kuwabara finally figured that this Call thingy was a bad thing for Kurama. If it was enough to scare Hiei than they should be scared too, but what was so bad about it? It was just a meeting between youkos, was it?

"Kurama, what would happen if you didn't go to this Clan Call thing," asked Yusuke.

"I would go mad and kill everything in sight."

Kuwabara paled as white as a sheet. He saw how merciless Youko Kurama can be in a fight but he doesn't want to see it up close and personal.

"Is there a way to cure it?"

"I have to attend the convention. But I can't since I've been kicked out."

"So we'll have one here."

Everyone looked Hiei who had been silently leaning against the tree. When he had heard that it was the Clan Call he stiffened. He remembered when he had to sate his own Call by staying away from people but youkos were playful creatures and their Call wasn't easy sated. They had to get together and play around, find potential mates, and brag about who they stole from or who they slept with. But Kurama couldn't go to the convention so they will bring the convention to him.

"What, Hiei," asked Kurama.

"We'll bring the convention here. Kurama will tell us what to do and for a day we'll hold a…..party."

"What do you think, Genkai?"

"Sound like a plan to me," said the old shihan.

"PARTY!!!" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara.

They called everyone in and Kurama told them what they did during a convention. Picking mates was out of the question so they filled in a few spots with ideas of their own. The girls suggested spin the bottle and Truth or Dare. They guys suggested Karaoke and DDR. The problem they didn't have a dance arena so they cleared a space on the floor and the audience would judge. Yusuke and Kuwabara left to buy more snacks than they could afford and by afternoon they were ready to hold a convention for Kurama.

"What should we do first," asked Botan.

Everyone started suggesting things but Karaoke won. Every one sang and song. Amazingly Yusuke had a good tenor and even Kuwabara had a fair baritone. Hiei had to have some pestering before he went up. After that they decided to do DDR, Yusuke and Keiko went first. They danced around the squares that represented their platforms and tried to out dance the other.

"What is this game," Hiei asked Kurama.

"The name is DDR, Dance Dance Revolution. The point of the game is to out dance your opponent and win."

"I can't dance."

"Just move the way you feel is right."

After Yusuke and Keiko, Keiko won; Kuwabara and Yukina went up with Yukina winning. Kuwabara let her win on purpose, saying a man lets a lady win and he refused a rematch. Genkai and Shizuru stayed out of the fun, so Botan and Koenma took their turn. Botan won by a knock out.

"Koenma-sama, are you okay?" asked Botan.

"Yeah, I just tripped over my own feet."

"Come on, Hiei, we're up," said Kurama tugging on Hiei's arm.

"I told you I can't dance," growled Hiei.

"Hiei, don't be an outsider, come one."

"I bet the Shrimp can't dance," said Kuwabara.

"Better than you, Oaf!"

"Prove it then."

The fire Koorime discarded his cloak and katana and went to the square beside Kurama.

"Put in a song," he growled at the fox. "I don't care what."

The fox picked out a song and played it. They moved to the music, Hiei clumsy at first but then the rhythm went into his system and he moved like he had been dancing for years.

_*We saw the moon in Colorado_

_Made music in Tennessee*_

Left right back turn clockwise, easy enough.

_*We found the gold of El Dorado_

_It's so good, making love, you and me*_

Back left forward, forward okay, okay.

_*These arms, they will never hold another_

_These eyes, they are blind to any other_

_These lips, no other boy will ever kiss_

_This heart, it will always be like this, `cause*_

Kurama smile a little when he changed `girl' to `boy'. Their dancing put the rest of the group in a trance, they couldn't help but watch.

"They almost look like they're fighting," said Yukina.

Yusuke looked closer and saw that she was right. They moved like they could read each others minds.

"Didn't Kurama call a fight like a dance," he asked, "one person leads and the other follows?"

"Yeah," said Kuwabara, "he did."

Left right turn counter clockwise left right forward back FREEZE!

_*Only God could stop me from loving you_

_Only God could tell me not to*_

Forward back left back, Kurama glanced at Hiei.

_*He sent you from Heaven_

_Just to make my dreams come true*_

Right left forward left back left, Hiei glanced back.

_* When he opened the door_

_That you came walking through_

_Only God could stop me from loving you.*_

Turn clockwise then counter it left right left, left right, right forward back FREEZE!

_*Now we struck gold in Oklahoma_

_And won the Oscar in Hollywood*_

Right left forward back, back forward left right.

_*And climbed the canyons of Arizona_

_And baby, making love never felt so good*_

Left right spin clockwise on left foot, Kurama moon spun hair fanned out behind him and Hiei dropped to the ground to make a complicated three step. The others gapped in awe as they tried to figure out who was winning.

_*These arms, they will never hold another_

_These lips no other boy will ever kiss_

_This heart, it will always be like this, `cause.*_

Left right forward right back FREEZE. Kurama half spun so he faced Hiei and the fire Koorime turned his back to him. Kurama rushed forward and stole Hiei platform while the Jaganshi jumped in the air and did a summersault over the fox's head, landing on Kurama's pad.

"Damn!" yelled Yusuke.

"Shit," exclaimed Kuwabara. "They're going so fast I can't see them!"

_*Only God could stop me from loving you_

_Only God could tell me not to.*_

Forward left back right left.

_*He sent you from Heaven_

_Just to make my dreams come true.*_

Right left forward left back left.

_*When he opened the door_

_That you came walking through_

_Only God could stop me from loving you.*_

Turn clockwise then counter it, left right left, left right, right, forward back FREEZE!

_*There ain't no boy_

_In the whole wide world_

_Who could take away my heart.*_

Right left forward back, Hiei duck down and put one hand on the floor, then he spun parallel to the floor, his other hand catching him and he jumped back up. Kurama hopped to the left and right, turning his upper body half way and moved his left hand over his head while the other stayed at his side.

_*And there ain't no man_

_Who could steal your hand_

_And tear us apart.*_

Forward left right FREEZE right left back.

_*But there is one God in Heaven above_

_Who made a love_

_Strong enough to calm my heart*_

Forward back, back forward, left right, right left.

_*Only Gold could stop me form loving you_

_Only God could tell me not to_

_Only god could stop me from loving you_

_Only God could tell me not to.*_

Forward left back, spin clock wise then counter it, right forward FREEZE!

They heard the click as the song ended and both competitors stepped off the makeshift platforms, not even winded from the mystical dance they revealed. They walked to the amazed group and waited for the verdict.

"So, who won," asked Kurama.

`Well, uh," started Yusuke. "You both were so good that we couldn't choose a winner."

"You mean we tied," said Hiei.

"Basically."

"Better than nothing," said Kurama.

"Where the hell did you get those moves," yelled Kuwabara.

"Uh, heat of the moment?"

The others took that in for an answer. After that they set up a bonfire, Hiei lightening it, and they told stories around it. Kurama and Hiei told stories about their adventure in Makai, some giving their friends the shivers. The others made stories up as they went along. Botan then suggest playing Bump.

`What's that," asked Yukina.

"Well, some one starts off on a story, then when they want to move along they say "Bump" and name a person and that person picks up the line, telling the story with a new twist."

"Let's try it," said Yusuke. "Who starts?"

"You," said everyone as they sat by the fire.

"Okay, well, there once was a great warrior by the name of Yusuke." Everyone groaned. "Come on, guys, let me finish. Okay, he walked around the world trying to find a friend but could find no one because he believes no one would be his friend."

"That sounds like Hiei," said Kurama.

"Shut up, fox!"

"Anyway, after years of searching he came to big city where there were many people. Bump, Keiko."

"The city was ruled by a fair and lovely queen by the name of Keiko and ruling beside her was her daughter Princess Yukina." Yukina blushed. "When the great warrior Yusuke came in he was greeted by a royal party and was made an honorary knight. Bump, Kurama."

"Okay, there was a Prince in the next kingdom named Kuwabara. He fell madly in love with the princess of the nearby city but the princess' brother and bodyguard, Hiei, didn't approve of the Prince. So he went to his best friend, Kurama, for help. Bump, Hiei."

"Hn, Kurama suggest that the two duel to see if the oafish Prince Kuwabara was worthy of Princess Yukina's hand. They agree and the next day they started the duel. Bump to the Idiot."

"Shrimp! The mighty Prince Kuwabara fought bravely and defeated the runt prince. The Princess Yukina was overjoyed as her prince triumphed over her wimpy brother. Bump to Yukina"

`They held a marvelous wedding in the grand hall. All of their friends and family came to the celebration and the couples were married. Together they had a happy life and lived happily ever after."

"That was great Yukina," said Kuwabara.

"You think so, Kazuma?"

"I didn't like the outcome of the duel," said Hiei.

"Hiei," said Kurama, "don't be mean. It's just a story."

"I still didn't like it."

"Whatever. I am going for a walk. Go on with out me."

"But this party's for you, Kurama," yelled Yusuke at the retreating fox's back.

"It's common for youkos to wonder off during a convention. Don't worry, I'll be fine." And he walked into the dense woods. The other started a new game but Hiei stayed out. He was curious about the real reason Kurama left.

*~*~*~

Kurama walked out into the woods for a half hour till he came to the secluded place he found when he first came there. It was a beautiful waterfall coming from the mountain slopes and a giant pool big enough for him to swim in. taking off his clothes he jumped in and swum. He swum for a few minutes carelessly, enjoying the feel of the water. Swimming to the bank he stayed half in while he lost himself in his thoughts. No thanks to the Call his youko instinct to mate became stronger and the problem was the only one he really wanted hated him. He could walk up to Hiei and confess but he would most likely be charred to bits or slashed to pieces. How could he make Hiei believe him? He heard the rumors about himself. Youko Kurama, the God like creature with no heart, who would sooner kill than fall for a weakness like love. Hiei would never believe him. Sighing he closed his eyes as he listened to the night.

Hiei had quietly slipped from the others into the shadows. He wanted to find out what was wrong with the fox and he was going to. The others wouldn't know what was wrong because they weren't like him and Kurama; they were around their family all the time so they wouldn't know the Call. He knew something was troubling the fox even if he didn't show it. That was one of Youko Kurama's specialties, he could pretend to feel one thing but inside he had another feeling. Only someone real close to him would sense the difference. He found the silver fox and landed on a tree facing him, and almost fell off. Kurama laid on the band oblivious to the way he looked. The moon not only glimmered off the pond but also the kitsune, making the silver hair outshine the moon's rays and the pale skin glow with an unearthly light. To humans, and even Hiei, he looked like something that came out of a fairytale. There was no denying the fox's beauty and no wonder why every creature in Makai wanted Kurama. He was stunning.

The branch he was standing on suddenly broke and he fell to the ground with a thud. Kurama looked up to see what had happened. When he saw Hiei get up, cursing, he giggled.

"Spying on me?" he asked.

"Wondered where you'd gone," said Hiei getting twigs and leaves out of his hair.

"You were worried about me," said Kurama patting the bank beside him. He knew Hiei, as a fire demon, hated water so he chooses a dry spot for him to sit on.

"Was not." Hiei sat down as Kurama gave his best friend a skeptical look. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Hiei, I'm fine. I always go off alone in the Forest. You know that."

"But not with an air of a battle inside of him."

"What makes you think that?"

"I can tell. I've known you long enough to know what's on your mind."

"You don't know what's on my mind."

"Care to tell?"

Kurama was silent. He didn't want to tell Hiei what he thought of him so he shook his head. Together they listened to the night. As demons they were more in tune with nature than humans, they could here the trees talking to the shrubbery, the stars singing to the moon. It was rare that a human could hear these things and they were almost gone. They went by many names, seers, shaman, medicine men, etc. Now there was hardly any.

"Kurama," asked Hiei after awhile, "why did you give me that part in the story?"

"It's true, isn't it? You are her brother and you do protect her."

"Yeah."

"You should tell her."

"No. She doesn't deserve a brother like me. He deserves someone better."

"You never know unless you try. She may actually want you for her brother."

"You're the one to talk. What about Shiori? You never told her who you were."

"That's different. Kaasan doesn't need to know."

Hiei at first started to argue back but he stopped for a minute and suddenly started laughing. Not the malevolent laughter they were used to coming from him but real joyful laughter. Kurama looked at his best friend and pulled himself out of the pond, moving his tail to cover his private parts. He was wondering what made Hiei laugh like that.

"Hiei, are you okay?"

"Look at us, fox," said Hiei when he settled down. "We're two totally different people yet we became alleys."

"Is that so bad? I actually thought we were friends."

"We are, it's just that we're so different."

"We're not so different. No one knows are true selves…."

"No one knows are secrets….."

"We lived through things no one imagined…."

"We faced trails no one ever dreamed…."

"Shared pain no one dreamed…."

"And yet we found each other…."

They stopped and looked at each other. The moonlight bounced off the water to reflect on them. Kurama's wet body glowed brighter than it ever did before and Hiei glowed with a holy light, making his small, child-like form seem older, and each pair of eyes showed hardships and pain only they knew. Hiei reached up and gently touched Kurama's cheek and traced his jaw. The fox leaned into the touch and took Hiei's hand in his.

"What's wrong, Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"I told you that during a convention youko chooses a mate," he said hesitantly. He didn't why he was telling Hiei but he felt he should. Hiei nodded. "Well, me being around so many available people made me feel…nervous. I had to get away before I did something I would regret."

"Was there a specific person?" Kurama nodded. "Who?"

"You," he said before he knew what he was doing. Hiei looked startled and Kurama pulled his hand away. "I understand if you don't want me, but I hope we can still be friends." And he got up and walked away to put on his clothes. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He's just told the one he loved that he wanted him. Why didn't his Shuichi self stopped him like always?

Maybe because you suppressed her for the day, said a voice.

I could use her help.

You don't need help. Then the voice was gone. Kurama was picking up his tunic when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist tightly.

"Who said I didn't want you," said Hiei.

Kurama turned around to face Hiei. "I thought since you never returned my feelings that you didn't want me."

"Fox, you know me. I never show my feelings but that doesn't mean I don't have them. I do have them, I just keep them inside so my enemies can't see the real me."

"Can I see him?"

Hiei gently fingered Kurama's silver mane. He wanted to show the fox how much he loved him but he didn't know how. He could say it but words couldn't describe the immensity of his love. He heard Yusuke and Kuwabara talk about sex and when he asked they stuttered an explanation but he got some details. Is that how he could show the fox how much he loved him? It was worth a shot.

He pulled Kurama's head down so he could give him a hesitant kiss. He didn't really know what to do, but he felt he should start from there. He kissed Kurama again, and again, giving the fox butterfly kisses on his mouth and cheek. Kurama responded by running his hands up and down Hiei's body. It wasn't fair! He was Youko Kurama, he should be in control. But he didn't fight. It was Hiei's first time, he remember how he acted on his first time. He was scared and hesitant. Afraid that he would get hurt. That's how Hiei was now.

"It's okay, Hiei," he said softly. "I won't hurt you."

"I never said you would." And he kissed Kurama again. Kurama opened his mouth and gently slid his tongue along Hiei's lips, who opened his mouth to allow Kurama entrance. They kissed each other till they were out of breath, stopping to breathe, and then kissed again. They didn't want to stop, afraid that it would be a dream if they pulled apart.

Hiei slide his hands down Kurama's spine till he came to the base of the fox's tail. He gently played with the soft, silky fur while Kurama took off his shirt and ran his hands down Hiei's chest, his stomach, to his pants where he fumbled to take unbuckled the double belts that held the katana up. Tossing the buckles and the sword aside, he undid the drawstring and slide Hiei's pants down, sighing in his lover's mouth when he felt Hiei's skin against his. Slowly he lay on the ground and let Hiei straddle him. Hiei pulled away and looked at Kurama through half lidded eyes.

"I don't know what to do, fox. I don't even know what I'm doing."

"It's okay, Hiei. Just do what you feel is right."

Not long after both demons lay on the ground in their exhausted state. Kurama gently fingered the mark Hiei had left on his neck. "Hey," said Kurama, "it's not fair that you get to mark me. Why can't I mark you?"

Hiei tilted his head back to show his neck. "Go ahead."

Kurama smiled and bit down hard on Hiei's neck. Hiei grunted at the slight pain, but he didn't care he had his fox, so why should the fox have him? After a few seconds Kurama pulled back and licked his bite bark on Hiei, cleaning it of the blood that flowed.

"I love you, Hiei," he said and snuggled closer.

"Me too, my fox, me too."

*******

Kurama lay on by his lover's side, with his eye lids half closed. He really wasn't thinking of anything, just listening to Hiei's heart beat and the song of the night. He was happy that Hiei was finally his and he was Hiei's. He wanted nothing else in the world. He was finally happy.

"Oh," he said waking Hiei up. "Look, Hiei, the moon is in its zenith!"

"Who cares," said Hiei, mad at being awakened.

"It's time for the tribute!"

"What tribute?"

But Kurama was already dressed and was running back to the others, Hiei dressed and followed. Kurama ran to where the guys were still partying and up to them. Yusuke and Kuwabara found beer somewhere and were now half drunk. They were trying to out drink the other since Hiei wasn't there to do play.

"Kurama, what's wrong," asked Yusuke who stopped drinking long enough to ask the fox the question.

"It's time," said Kurama bouncing on his feet. Nobody seen him like this before except when he's in a fight but then it was aggressively.

"Well, it's about time," said Genkai. "When you and Hiei left the party started to slack off."

"What did you and Hiei do," asked Kuwabara.

"None of your damn business," said Hiei. He arrived with Kurama and too was curious on what the fox was so excited about.

"Time for what," asked Keiko.

"The Tribute of the Moon," said Kurama. "It's how we end the convention and it's real spectacular. The moon is almost in position, let's go!"

They followed Kurama through the woods till they came to the tree that was the finish point at Genkai's Tournament. The others wondered around nervously, they didn't know what to do. They never did anything like this before but they wanted to make Kurama feel better so they had to go along with it.

"Be silent for a few minutes," said Genkai. "I want no fidgeting or sounds. Since you aren't demons you're going to have to join the hard way. Listen to nature. They will tell you what to say."

They all were silent and listen, course some of them didn't know what to listen for. All they heard was the wind and the sounds of the creatures in the forest.

`This is corny,' thought Yusuke. `What are we supposed to listen for?'

Then he heard a sound. Not a normal nightly sound, like a tinkling sound and around it he heard whispers. And someone was singing something incoherent. Somehow the sound fit together. He didn't look around to see who or what were making the sounds but he did steal a glance at his companions. The others had heard it too for they looked confused and blissful, for the sound was sweet and soothing. Kurama and Yukina were smiling, Hiei smirking, and the fox and Koorime looked about ready to dance right on the spot.

"When do we tribute the moon," said Genkai starting the tribute.

"When the moon is nigh," they answered. The other didn't know where the words come from; they just popped in their heads and flew out their mouths.

"Why do we honor the moon?"

"It symbolizes our stealth and the darkness in our hearts.

"When will the darkness lighten?"

"When we have found our sun."

"What does the sun symbolize?"

"The brightness love gives us. We honor our earth, its children, and each other."

"Let us honor the moon."

Kurama walked up and danced, swaying his hips and spinning in time to music only he could hear. As he danced the moon brightened and seemed to shine on him, making his skin glow more brightly than when Hiei found him at the pond. The others watched him for a few minutes, entranced by his movements then started to move their hips too. Soon they all were dancing around the glen. Genkai stood out and watched them. They whooped and yelled, singing along to the forest song. Kurama knew he didn't need to sate the Call ever again. He had found his Clan.

***End***

**Finished! Did ya like? I did something different for my first lemon. Most of the ones I read have little to no plot. I'm not degrading you writers, you stories are good, but give me a break, it's old. Hiei came, Kurama confesses, they do the mambo, the end. Make a plot is all I'm saying!**

**Hikari: I apologize for her; she's having writer's block on one of her newest stories and she's trying to take it out. That and it's past one thirty.**

**Kori: *wails* I need inspiration! I NEED CAFFIENE! *walks off to get some soda (high in caffeine!) still crying.***

**Hikari: Since she is crying a river of tears I will tell you the question you probably are pondering. About Kurama's Shuichi self being a girl, Kori always suspected that the spirit Youko melded with was a female, which is why he is mistaken for a girl and is interested in Hiei in the yaoi fics. That or Youko is gay, too?**

**Kori: * walks back with soda* Of course Youko's gay; else he wouldn't hook up with Hiei. That was the stupidest question I have ever heard. BTW I'm thinking about making a sequel to this. I'll keep you up dated. I have a gazillion stories in my head and I want to write them down.**


End file.
